


Glittering

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gifts





	Glittering

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 4/All That Glitters

Camilla smiled as she opened the small bundle that she'd been given. She wasn't surprised by Selena's hopeful look. No matter what it was, she'd praise her beloved retainers. They were so good to her, after all. But Beruka's expression was interesting. There was a spark there, and it made her not want to delay.

Inside a beautiful scrap of patterned fabric was a gorgeous silver ring with a deep purple stone. The cut was imperfect, the setting was obviously not done by a master jeweler, but... It was stunning, nonetheless.

"It's beautiful," Camilla said as she looked at it again and then pulled off one gauntlet to slip it perfectly onto the middle finger of her right hand. It would even fit her ring finger over a thin glove, likely.

"I mined and cut it," Beruka admitted.

"And I did the setting," Selena added.

Camilla blinked. They'd not just picked it out for her, but made it entirely? Oh, she could almost feel tears welling up; she was so proud of her wonderful, wonderful retainers.

"I love it," Camilla managed before pulling them both to her, hugging them tightly. "You're both too good to me. I don't even know what to say. I'll treasure it forever and ever."

"That's enough," Selena said against Camilla's shoulder. "And we'll make more, whenever you want."

"Of course," Beruka added. "It was... fun."

Camilla was sure she'd take them up on it-- even if she already had the brightest jewels right there in her arms.


End file.
